Capital Cashino
Capital Cashino, the fourth world in ''Yooka-Laylee'', is a casino-themed world in Yooka-Laylee. There are various casino games such as roulette tables, slot machines, Panchinko machines, and card tables to name a few. There are large amounts of gold scattered around the world, possibly being Capital B's revenue from his casino. For every ten Casino Chips that the duo gives the Casino Banker, the duo will receive one single Pagie from the Casino Banker. However, collecting all Ghost Writers, Quills, completing Hurdle Hijinx twice, defeating I.N.E.P.T. and the Kartos Challenge will award six Pagies in total. The duo will need to collect all 190 Casino Chips in total to obtain every Pagie. Name Origin Capital Cashino is simply Capital B's casino combined with the word "cash," implying that Capital B receives a large sum of profit from it. Points of Interest * Casino Storage Room * Mini Golf Course * Power Grid * Safe Room * The Dance Floor * The Casino Fountain * The Pachinko Machines * Slot Bandits Maps Location of Characters Casino Banker Directly across the world's spawn point. Slot Bandits * Near Golf Course Locations of Collectibles Casino Chips Pagies Quills Ghost Writers }} Other Collectibles Minigames The Pachinko Machines The Slot Machines World Expansion Effects The Power Grid The Memory Game Gallery Artwork Screenshots Staff-Only.JPG|Staff-Only! Keep out! Roulette.JPG|Roulette room of Capital Cashino IMG 20161215 225757 402.JPG Animated Trivia * The Egyptian hieroglyphics found in multiple places translate to "Playtonic Games" and "Yooka-Laylee." * Capital B calling his casino "fraudulent" and "absolutely-not-crooked" is most likely a reference to some real life casinos suspected of being rigged. * An official promotional image of Capital B can be seen on the casino's pachinko machine, as well as an early concept art of what would become Tribalstack Tropics. * Kartos, Rextro, the Ghost Writers, and the Quills broke a rule where only the banker can give out Pagies. Rextro broke this rule twice, however, I.N.E.P.T failed to take the necessary protocols. * Version 1.0.0.0 of Yooka-Laylee contains a game-breaking glitch in Capital Cashino where the Casino Banker may fail to give the player all 19 Pagies even if they collected all 190 Casino Tokens. This may happen if the player exchanges too many at once. However, it is possible to exchange 10 Casino Chips at a time and still encounter this glitch. It is also possible to have extra Casino Chips even after 100%ing the world. ** The player may resolve the issue by following this guide. * This world is similar to Grunty Industries from Banjo-Tooie in different ways. ** Both world bosses are visually-impaired machines who attack for rule-breaking. *** Both worlds are for-profit businesses owned by the main antagonist of the game. **** Both worlds have security robots (Tiptops and Corplet Security) * There is a way to glitch out of bounds. Manage the camera to get inside the player in Helicopter form, and slowly hover through the boundary of any object and until the player warps to a different location or dies, the world will glitch, making death impossible. There will be no floor, allowing the player to fall out of the world. **Falling out of the world will not kill the player, instead making them fall infinitely until the player resets the game or warps back to Hivory Towers. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Capital Cashino Category:Stubs